Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Walkthrough/R-01: Coup d'Etat
The following is a walkthrough for R-01: Coup d'Etat (pronounced "coo-day-tah"), the first stage of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Walkthrough Controls The stage begins on a beach with many objects which can be cut, a perfect opportunity to test Raiden's new abilities. It should be obvious that the entire HUD has been changed, including a new bar marked "FC" under the health bar. This shows the Fuel Cell energy which now powers Blade Mode; as long as the bar is blue, Blade Mode will slow down time when activated and provided a substantial strength boost, and also highlight enemies' weak spots with a red box. Select / Back can now be pressed to access the Codec menu, which includes entries for several support team members; Boris typically provides combat related information, Kevin general background, Courtney a save function and small talk about things like local food dishes, and Doktor information about cyborgs. There is a Trophy / Achievement for listening to the majority of Codec dialogue, which requires the player to Codec the support team frequently; whenever Raiden enters a new area, whenever facing a new enemy type, and so on. Some of the easier-to-forget Codec conversations will be noted. The game autosaves after most important actions, including picking up important items and dying, and the main use of saving with Courtney is saving heard Codec conversations or save / load scumming for BP chests. The Codec screen also provides access to the Customise menu where Battle Points (BP) earned in gameplay can be spent on upgrades, new moves and new equipment; for now, upgrading Raiden's FC capacity and the HF Blade are good priorities, though it is unlikely the player will have many BP to spend from the first chapter. BP earned in VR missions also count towards this total. The final option is VR missions; at present Raiden has two tutorial missions available (the two accessed by selecting "yes" when starting a new game). The remainder are locked. Using the latter two options will return Raiden to the last checkpoint when the player returns to the game. Pressing Directional Button Up / D-Pad Up will activate Augment Mode, a special vision mode which highlights pickups and chests, colours objects which can be cut in blue and highlights enemies in red, even through walls. There is also a small Easter egg on the beach in the form of a "ninja cat" which will backflip away from sword strikes. Once done messing around on the beach, Raiden can either proceed up the stairs, or, if the player has destroyed the stairs, he can Ninja Run up a section of the wall. Proceed forward to encounter... Ranked battle #1 On difficulties up to Hard this consists of three standard cyborgs with machetes and grenades, while on Very Hard a Mastiff runs out of the building ahead to join in. Kill the cyborgs and continue straight into the building. Boris will call you on the codec. Ninja Run towards to the boxes and climb up. There is a data storage on the chandelier. Make sure to get all items in the area. You will come accross a cyborg on the ground while you are on the second floor. Wait for the action icon appears. This will cause Raiden to perform a Ninja Kill, instantly killing the enemy.Climb back up to the second floor, following the exit out to the thoroughfare. Ranked battle #2 Here, you'll find the first hostage on the street below. Hostages have one or more cyborg enemies flagged to execute them; if the cyborgs are alerted or their conversation is triggered and they are left for too long, they will execute the hostage. Other enemies will not go out of their way to harm a hostage, but can damage them accidentally, particularly with splash damage weapons like grenades. Raiden himself cannot harm a hostage; firing a rocket launcher or throwing a grenade directly at a hostage is an effective way of killing the executioners and drawing other enemies away from them. EMP grenades are also useful for stunning the hostage-takers. In this area, it is very easy to ninja-kill all of the cyborgs while working towards the two hostage-takers, or circle around to the right to take on the two executioners first. A fast way is to simply throw the grenade in the item box at them, since the other cyborgs in the area will be drawn to Raiden's position. Further up the street are some more enemies including a Gekko. Just before you head for the building at the end of the road here, look for a crumbling wall to the left. Head up and check the left corner for a grayish box with a data storage item. You will encounter two Gekkos and some cyborgs. Dispatch the hostiles quietly if you can. Otherwise, be careful while fighting the two UG they can hit hard. Once clear, operate the panel by the door at the end of road to proceed. After enetering the video go to the computer and press the action button as prompted. Boss Battle: Bladewolf After walking into the waypoint indicated in the building, a cutscene will play, introducing IF Prototype LQ84I "Bladewolf". Raiden is forced to fight Bladewolf in order to advance. Bladewolf has several attacks at his disposal: (list incomplete) *(Mid-Long range) Knife Throw: Bladewolf throws three knives at Raiden. These can be deflected in Blade Mode, blocked with a parry, and Raiden will automatically slide under them if he is using the Ninja Run. *Takedown: Bladewolf declares "I will obliterate your conciousness" and attempts to grab Raiden. If it connects, it inflicts high damage. This can be evaded using the "defensive offence" dodge move or by jumping, or it can be parried; it has the tightest timing window for parrying of any of Bladewolf's moves, however. Peforming parries/blocks up close will create openings where Raiden can counterattack. Attacks can also be performed after Bladewolf misses his attacks. Upon reaching roughly 60% health, Bladewolf will exit the battle and three cyborgs take his place. This is a prime opportunity to perform Zandatsu and replenish any lost health and/or fuel cells. Bladewolf re-enters the battle after they are defeated. Upon reaching roughly 30% heath, Bladewolf exits the battle again and a Gekko takes his place; this Gekko always starts out by using its charge move, making for a very easy block / execution kill if the FC bar is full. On higher difficulties, when this is defeated, two Gekkos enter the battle upon whose defeat Bladewolf will fight again. Again, Zandatsu can be performed to restore Raiden. In a New Game + on lower difficulties, the Pincer Blades can be used to skip one or both of these side-battles, since they do so much damage Bladewolf may not actually be able to exit the arena before dying. The battle can be ended if Bladewolf is stunned below 10% health, whereupon an execute prompt will appear, otherwise Bladewolf will explode when his health reaches 0%. It is not possible to perform Zandatsu on Bladewolf, since unlike a stock Fenrir he has no targetable power unit. Scoring Defeating Bladewolf yields number BP. Bonus points are attained by (list incomplete): *Time: +number BP for defeating Bladewolf within time. Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Walkthrough